Cryogenic liquids are refrigerated liquefied gases with boiling points below −90° C. at atmospheric pressure. Different cryogens become liquids under different conditions of temperature and pressure. Industrial facilities that produce, store, transport and utilize such gases make use of a variety of valves, pumps and expanders to move, control and process the liquids and gases.
There are problems which can damage a turbomachine, such as a pump or an expander, during standstill conditions. For example, reverse flow can force the shaft of the turbomachine to rotate in reverse, potentially damaging the shaft and introducing stress to the shaft bearings. An unstable foundation can also make the shaft of an expander or a pump rotate. Movement in floating platforms can cause the pump or expander to move around, which can cause the shaft of the pump or expander to get damaged. In floating storage and regasification units that are permanently moored offshore, weather conditions can result in significant movement due to ocean conditions. For example, if the ship motion constantly changes by pitching and rolling, this can inflict continuous side forces on the expander or pump installed in a vessel or on a floating storage tank that can be damaging to the expander or pump.